The Secret Alliance
by erzaascarlet
Summary: Gray Fullbuster is one of the Captains of a Secret Alliance named Fairy tail and Lucy is one of the new recruits. Will Lucy make it past training? What'll happen after that?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: This is my second fairy tail story, but it is the first GraLu story I'm making so I hope I can make this a good one. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year lovelies, enjoy my first chapter!**

**Chapter 1: New Recruits**

"Where are the files for the new recruits?" Gray questions.

"Here, sir." A man answers as he passes him multiple folders.

"Chris Evans, Damien Walker, Levy McGarden, Derek Adams, Wendy Marvell, wow she's a young one, 12, and Lucy Heartfilia." Gray reads aloud. "Hmph, that last girl's background is classified." Gray voices aloud, tone full of question.

"Yes, sir. Master Makarov specifically said so." The man answers curtly.

"Interesting, classified for even captains. Interesting indeed..." Gray trails off with a hand on his chin signifying the universal thinking pose.

"WARREN!" Gray yells unexpectedly causing the said guy across the room to jump.

"THE HELL GRAY. WHAT?" He yells back annoyed.

"Go wake the new recruits up. Tell them to meet me in the training rooms in 30." Gray snaps before walking out of the room.

Exactly half an hour later, Gray walks into the training room with the glint in his eye that tells you he is in charge. He immediately took in all of the recruit's appearances and matched them to the folders he skimmed just half an hour ago. In the middle of the room, talking painstakingly loud was Chris Evans and Damien Walker. He recognized Chris' scar on his face. He was about 5'9, brown eyes, and untamed ass black hair. Beside him, a little shorter, roughly 5'8, blue eyes and unmistakable bright red hair was Damien Walker. Gray turned his head to the right and in the corner was another man. That, must be Derek Adams, there was only one male left after all. Derek Adams was 5'8, olive green eyes, a pretty green really, and dirty blond hair. He turns his head to the other side of the room where two females were talking in hushed tones. Both of them had beautiful blue hair, one of them was the 12 year old and the other one was, if he recalled correctly, Levy McGarden. Levy was wearing a cute orange outfit that looked quite agile. That's good, she'll need it for today. He took a closer look at Levy and decided that she was quite... cute, along with Wendy. He always did adore children, but in Fairy Tail, he can't afford to be biased towards the younger ones. Gray turned his head once more, searching for the last recruit, the classified Lucy. It didn't take long to find her, she was quite... attractive, Gray would say. She was leaning casually against the wall with her eyes closed. Lucy was wearing a sports shirt with leggings. Gray was glad she knew how to dress unlike those one of those loud idiots in the middle wearing jeans. Now that Gray had everyone memorized, he walked to the centre of the room to begin.

"ALRIGHT, SETTTLE DOWN EVERYONE!" Gray yells as they all silence.

"Who're you?" Chris Evans sneers rudely.

Gray scoffs before walking up to him and glares at him straight in the eye. Gray's eyes were one you certainty did not want to mess with. Gray was a little taller than Chris and therefore he was slightly towering over him, showing off an even more intimidating look than he was already purposing.  
"I am your trainer and a captain of Fairy Tail. YOUR Captain, so I suggest you leave a good impression on me before I decide to torture you for the next five days. You, Chris Evans – Gray seethed through his teeth threateningly- may call me Captain, only." He turns to the rest of the group and straightens up. "As for the rest of you, you may call me Gray." Gray stops to take a deep breath before continuing. "Okay! This is the Secret Alliance Fairy Tail and I will be overseeing your training for the next five days. Here's a breakdown of what we'll be doing and listen closely because I only plan on saying this once. Today, we're going to see your fitness levels. We'll be doing what you will all know as a diagnostic. Tomorrow will be focused on combat. Wednesday, will be the matches for strictly only combat, no weapons included, or magic for the fact. Thursday, is the one-on-one magical training and Friday are the final evaluations against one another, no rules, just fight. ANY QUESTIONS RECRUITS?!" Gray yells in the scariest tone one could imagine. Now that, that is how you leave an impression Gray!

"Yeah, will you be our Captain or commanding officer after this?" Damien asks his voice low and playful.

"Probably, if you survive the final round, and that is only if you do. Now, let us get started. WARREN!" Gray yells loudly and immediately following, the doors came banging open with five people.

"These –Gray gestured to the five- along with me will be the ones assessing you." He says smirking.

"Name's Warren." A man with black hair introduces. "Elfman!"" A man with white hair said. "Mirajane." A sweet lady introduces, but we all know that Fairy Tail spies are anything, but sweet. "Juvia." A woman with blue hair says.

Lucy nudges Gray, eyes full of curiosity. "Is it just me or is that chick who just introduced herself looking at you with hearts in your eyes?"

Gray gaped at her. Is she fearless? Gray silently questioned himself.

"LOVE RIVAL!" Juvia yells as she runs towards Gray and Lucy, only to be stopped by a red head.

"Erza Scarlet." She says fiercely.

"You're not seeing things." Gray whispers silently before turning back to his friends/co-workers. "Make your pick." Gray says.

"Lucy Heartfilia, with me." Erza says commandingly. Gray immediately felt bad for her, but there was nothing he could do.

"Derek Adams, you look like a man! Come here!" Elfman yells.

"Levy McGarden." Warren says

"Wendy Marvell." Mirajane says.

"Damien Walker." Juvia reluctantly says.

"Alright, asshole. You're with me. Let's begin!" Gray yelled as Chris trudged behind him.

_**GRAY'S POV**_

"Come on, let's go man!" I yell as he struggles once more with chin ups. Jesus, he's only on his 90th one and he's whining. It's been twenty minutes. "Forty-One. " I seethe. We were only on our second evaluation, Chris did I guess what you could consider somewhat decent in the reflects test. I look around the room. What the hell? Elfman was already evaluating push ups? I turn my head to Juvia and sigh in relief; she's also on chin ups, along with Warren and Mirajane. What about Erza? I look around for her only to drop my jaw in shock. Erza's recruit was already behind timed for the sprints. By the looks of it, she's already on the 800 m. The hell?! I turn back to my pathetic recruit and groan. "You're not going to make it through recruit training like this." I say.

"S-shut up!" He stutters.

"You have ten minutes left." I say loud enough for him to hear. When those ten minutes was over, I had decided that Chris Evans was pathetic in strength. He did a total of 12 chin ups in those ten minutes.

"What's the record at Fairy Tail?" Chris asks in-between breaths.

"509." I laugh, that's my record. Highest one in Fairy Tail. "Why, that shouldn't matter to you. Your score was a total of 102." I laugh again.

After a full five hours, the training was finally over. The recruits proceeded to the dining room for dinner and I met with all the trainers in the control room to total up the results. I put Chris' results on the counter and Warren sorts through them all ranking them first to last place. Derek Adams was first followed by Lucy Heartfilia – which was incredibly unexpected-, Damien Walker, Levy McGarden, Wendy Marvell and my pathetic recruit Chris Evans.

I take a look at Dereks results and am awarded with pride. This particular recruit's results are high. Reflects, 9 seconds, chin ups, 500 – heed I remind you, record here is 509-, Push ups, 780, and ran the 100 m sprint in 11.3 seconds. I put down Derek's results and pick up Lucy's results. I almost spat out the water in my mouth when I saw her results. They were absolutely incredible. I did not know that Lucy's scores were so high, she didn't look the part but then again, who am I to judge? Mirajane doesn't look the part either. Lucy's results were Reflects, 9.8 seconds, chin ups, 497, push ups 776, and ran the 100 m sprint in 10 seconds flat. Wow, the world record is 9 seconds flat. I am astounded. I half mindedly tell Warren to post the results up and proceed to Master Makarov's office to ask about Lucy Heartfilia's 'classified information'. This recruit has definitely peeked my interest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**A/N: **I am so sorry for the late update, but I've been… occupied. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone! I wish you all the best and that you'll also enjoy this story over the holidays. I'll try to update quicker!

**Chapter 2: Combat Training**

_**LUCY'S POV**_

Gray, Erza, Juvia, Elfman, Mirajane and Warren all walked into the training room. At the sight of them, everybody immediately silenced; even those two annoying bastards, Chris and Damien. My eyes involuntarily trailed to my Captain, Gray and damn did he look good. Dammit Gray, don't you know that I love men in uniforms? Why are you wearing it anyways?!

"OKAY RECRUITS!" Gray yelled, breaking me out of my reverie. "Today is combat training. I will demonstrate all the basic punches and kicks for the ones that don't already know them or require a refresher. For those who are confident in your skills, you may go to your respective leaders from yesterday." He finished.

"Lucy." I heard a stern voice say, a comforting voice in my head, really.

I turned my head around and smiled. "Erza."

"Do you already know the basic techniques?" Erza asked and I laughed.

"What do you think?" I asked mischievously. I've been practicing the art Muay Thai ever since I was six. I'd be damned if I needed a refresher.

"I think not. Did you get a chance to see the rankings yesterday?" Erza smiled.

"Ah, the rankings… I totally forgot all about them." I said as Erza took my hand and led me to the left side of the room, away from Gray. I looked back to see who stayed with Gray and was surprised to find out that only Derek and I had left.

"That's rare of you to do. Normally, the recruits would be fretting over them, but then again you've never sparked me as a normal recruit. Anyways, would you like to know your results?" Erza asked as she tossed me a pair of hand wraps to tie around my hands.

"Hm… just tell me if I'm in the top three. Any lower and I'd have to double my efforts." I sighed.

"You're definitely in the top three, alright. Now, let's get to work! The sooner we harness your skills, the sooner you get a shut eye." Erza said as we bumped fists and both got into our fighting stance.

About three hours later, it was safe to say that I was ready for battle. I liked Erza a lot because she was strong and encouraging. She was a role model in my eyes, and I knew she liked me also because she has told me enough times. Currently, Erza and I were sitting on the ground with our backs to the walls resting up. I scanned the room and observed all their fighting styles in preparation for tomorrow, which were the combat matches. Chris Evans is quite agile on his feet, but has no power. Wendy Marvell is small and can maneuver around her opponent easily, but she still doesn't have enough power to strike one down. Levy McGarden was wow, she was strong. She was tiny and strong; she's one I have to watch out for. Damien Walker was a power fighter, but not fast enough on his feet and Derek Adams. Damn, now he is the one who's got my blood boiling in excitement. I want Derek Adams as my opponent; he's strong, agile and extremely fast. Now Derek would be a good opponent. I heard Erza sigh beside me and I turned my head to meet her gaze.

"What's up, Erza?" I asked curiously.

"You're smiling." Erza stated.

"Well smiling is something that seems to come to me naturally, but what about it?" I looked at her confused.

"You're smiling at Derek Adams. I think I know what's on your mind." Erza sighs again which causes me to laugh. "You want him as your opponent, don't you?" She asked as she stared intently at my face, awaiting my reaction.

I laughed again, damn Erza, you can even read my mind now. "Yes, yes I do want him as my opponent. I mean look at him! He's a worthy opponent, and pretty good looking if I may say so myself." I smirked which caused Erza to laugh.

"I'm sure he is." She chuckles. "I knew you weren't normal."

"Hm, what do you mean?" I asked as I turned my head back to observe Derek.

"Most would want an opponent like Wendy over there, but you. You want the strongest in the pack." She laughs.

"What's the point in fighting someone who you know you can beat?" I asked before I smiled at Derek's last attack. He executed a perfect upper cut to Elfman's chin, which knocked him down. He wins for this round; I laugh which is when Damien and I caught each other's eye. I smiled at him in appreciation and he winked at me. The one who was totally quiet yesterday just winked at me. I'd say he was cocky but he did just knock out his trainer… I shake my head and turn back to Erza.

"I saw that." She laughs which causes me to blush slightly. Dammit Erza! Sharp eyes as always. "I'm proud of you though, I can't count the number of rounds we've had a draw and let me tell you this now, I haven't had a draw with someone in Fairy Tail for around 6 years now." She smiles which completely caught me off guard. Six years?! I wasn't ever the cocky type but after hearing that, I was pretty confident about tomorrow. Well maybe fighting everyone except Derek. He was the alpha male in this pack and I couldn't wait to knock him down, that's if he doesn't knock me down first.

"Maybe you outta fight some opponents who're the same level as you Erza." I smirked. Erza just hasn't been fighting the right opponents, she's been fighting ones who were always on a lower caliber then her, thus her multiple amount of victories, not that I doubt them, but she'd find it more of a challenge if she went up against someone like… Laxus Dreyer. Yes, that's someone I'd also like to fight one day.

"Hey Lucy, you want to spar with Chris Evans over there?" Erza said with a huge grin on her face.

"Hm, why?" I asked curiously. She had something on her mind.

"Just give that guy some…encouragement to try harder." She said as she stood up.

"To try harder? Why the hell…" I asked but trailed off looking at Gray's aggravated face which caused me to laugh and stand up along with her. We walked over to Gray and pulled him of his fight, if you could call it that, with Chris.

"What's up girls?" He asked happily. Way too happy, he was probably just glad that we've gotten him away from his annoying recruit for a few moments.

I laughed at Chris' stance, which alone was already wrong. "We're here to save you." I answered for Erza.

"My top notch recruit is here to give your pathetic excuse of a recruit some encouragement for future improvements." Erza said with a straight face, which caused me to laugh.

"I've been at it for a few hours; maybe if you knock him up he'll understand how shit he really is doing." Gray said eyeing me skeptically.

"Well then, if you'll excuse me." I said with a huge grin on my face. "This will be interesting." I muttered under my breath as I made my way over to Chris.

"Chris Evans." I said to catch his attention.

"Yeah, what is it Lucy? Here to ask me out?" He asked cockily which earned him a laugh from me.

"Not a chance. Here to beat you up, or more so what they call it, give you some encouragement to try harder." I laughed.

"O ho ho? Think you can beat me? Come on, let's go." He said with a grin on his face. I sported back a grin of my own. I told you how I wasn't normally cocky but with the way this shit head is acting, I think I can make an exception.

I bumped fists with him in the middle before I readied myself in battle stance. We started off slowly rotating in a circle; I was waiting for his first attack, but if he was going to take all day, I'll be damned and so I threw a punch his way which he surprisingly dodged by a hair. He smiled at me thinking he's got the upper hand. Aw baby, that'll never happen. Not in a million goddamn years, I laughed. He throws a right punch my way which I easily dodge to the left and countered by throwing a right hook to his face, which he stubbornly left undefended. The smack vibrated threw my ears and left a satisfied sound. Mm, that landed well. Good job Lucy, I prided myself. I hear him grunt in pain and falter a bit.

"Come on, Chris. You're not going to last long this way. Knock me down, try it!" I encouraged him, as I threw a midsection kick to him, knocking the breath out of him for a few seconds.

"I can't… hurt a girl." He answered. You little pansy. Is that what you have to say to me? I immediately halt my actions and laugh full heartedly. I laugh so hard that Gray and Erza came to calm me down.

"Why are you laughing Lucy?" Gray asked me as he soothed my back in attempt to seize my laughter.

"B-because of your damned recruit. Oh I'd be damned, but your recruit, he says he can't knock me down because I'm a girl. How the hell is he supposed to go on missions that have female targets?" I said in between laughs. Gray and Erza ended up laughing along with me. They both knew that was why he couldn't knock me down. He was a little pansy, and all of us knew it. Grays hand trailed down and held my wrists.

"I guess you did come here to save me after all." He says in between laughs. "That was kind deed you've done. I now know that he is a sore loser, that'll be helpful in the future. Thank you, Lucy." Gray said as he looked me directly in the eye. His eyes were pretty, I thought and his hands were cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**Chapter 3: Combat Matches**

"First up! Wendy Marvell and Damien Walker!" Gray yelled. They were both dressed in Fairy Tail's biosuits and entered the ring. The biosuits were jet black and the only feature that signified its origin was a tiny emblem 'FT' at the left breast. They bumped fists in the middle before beginning.

"Knock her out, Damien!" Chris yelled in support.  
"GO WENDY!" Levy yelled in encouragement.  
"You got this Wendy!" Lucy yelled when Wendy evaded a right jab from Damien. Damien then struck out again with a left punch followed by a right low kick which Wendy easily evaded. Wendy struck out with her left fist which he surprising defended, but now that Wendy was within proximity, she delivered a hard elbow to his chin which sent him flying to the floor, losing the round.

Levy cheered her heart out as congratulations while receiving a smile from Lucy and a smirk form Derek.

"Next up! Lucy Heartfilia and Levy McGarden!" Gray yelled. They both entered the ring and bumped fists in the middle. As much as they were friends, this was a match and that was what they had agreed on earlier.

"Good luck, Levy." Lucy said as she got into battle stance.

"You too, Lucy." Levy answered as she also got into battle stance. They silently circled one another a bit before Levy struck out a right punch which was blocked by Lucy's right hand, followed by a left punch that grazed the side of Lucy's face and it hurt because Levy was stronger than she looked. Lucy shook her head in concentration before she zeroed out her opponent and really went for it. Lucy advanced by throwing combos of left and right punches that were mostly defended by Levy, followed by a discreet midsection kick which knocked Levy back a few steps. Levy bravely struck out with a midsection kick which Lucy caught with her hand and twisted so she fell towards the ground, Lucy winning the round without injuring Levy. That was their objective after all, to not injure one another.

Lucy was awarded by the cheers of her captains and her friends, and a sly smile from Gray.

"Lastly! Derek Adams and Chris Evans!" Gray yelled.

"This'll be great." Lucy muttered under her breath.

"Aw, Lucy! Don't be so down!" Erza said out of nowhere, clasping her hand on Lucy's back.

"It's not that I was unsatisfied with my opponent but I'm unsatisfied with his. I wanted to see him fight and he gets the pathetic excuse of a recruit?" Lucy growled annoyingly as she watched the two bump fists.

"Don't worry about it, there's still the final matches!" Erza said as Chris threw a sloppy left jab which Derek easily countered and threw in a hook to the body, having Chris double over as he just got the wind knocked out of him. Wasting no time, Derek delivered his famous uppercut to the chin and sent Chris flying the corners of the ring earning his victory. Lucy cheered her heart out, because that's what she wanted to do to Chris herself.

_**LUCY'S POV**_

After the matches we had all left the arena and I went to the cafeteria to grab some dinner with Wendy and Levy. "I don't know about you guys, but after the matches, I'm starved!" I yelled as I rubbed my growling belly.

Wendy and Levy laughed at me which caused me to turn to them in confusion. "Lu-chan is just so cute!" Levy gasps with a sweet smile on her face.

"I agree!" Wendy giggled which caused me to raise my brow in confusion.

"You too Wendy? You're younger than me though!" I whined, because how could anyone be cuter than Wendy?

"Come on Lu-chan, let's go eat!" She cheered as she pushed me into the cafe. Our little exchange was forgotten as soon as I saw that they had lasagna today because it was my favourite food! I quickly grabbed three plates and tossed the two to my friends before scooping up a large sum of lasagna followed by tea and cookies! Oh sweets, let's hope I can get a shut eye tonight with all this sugar in my system. I sat down at one of the tables and waited for Levy and Wendy to make their choices, they were clearly having a hard time, but before I could even call out to them someone sat down in front of me. I looked at him in confusion until I recognized who he was.

"Mm, what's up Derek?" I asked as I stuffed a piece of lasagna into my mouth and closed my eyes to savour the heavenly taste. Damn, it really tasted good. Then the damned intruder chuckles at me, the hell does he want?

" You look cute like that Lucy."Derek said.

"Thanks, so why you here?" I questioned again, I really just wanted to eat my lasagna.

"To tell you good job today, it wasn't a bad fight that you put up." He smiled.

"Thanks." I answered curtly before laughing a little. "I always thought you were quiet, why do you never talk to other recruits?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm talking to you, aren't I?" He answered as he took my hand and halted me from eating, which pissed me off because I wanted to eat my damned lasagna.

"What do you want Derek?" I spat out. I just wanted to eat my pasta! Can't a woman enjoy her damned food?!

"Go out on a date with me after our recruitment." He cockily says.

I laugh, "Aren't you confident that you'll make it through recruitment and even if you do, what makes you so sure that I'll make it through?" I questioned, although I was pretty sure he was going to make it through recruitment, he was strong.

"Well do you think I'll make it through?" He asked me, drawing circles on the back of my hand, which quite pissed me off, really.

"You? Probably, if you can keep up whatever the hell you're doing." I said before I ripped my hand out of his grasp.

"If I make it through then you'll make it through." He smiled. "So the date after recruitment?" He asked in a kind voice.

"Hmph, we'll see." I said as I picked up my fork to eat again.

"I'll take that as a yes then." He said as he left.

A few seconds later, Levy and Wendy came with their food with a questioning look.  
"We saw Derek here, he's hot!" Levy beamed. "What did he want though?" She questioned curiously.

"We just talked, really, nothing too important." I said nonchalantly.

"Your face begs the differ." Levy said with a grin on her face. I immediately halt my actions and put a hand on my cheek to find it slightly warm which causes me to laugh.

"Alright, alright, he asked me out 'after recruitment'." I smiled as the two squealed. Deep down my rock hard heart, I did think it'd be fun to go on a date with Derek.

"You're so lucky! I wish Captain Gajeel would ask me out." Levy mumbled the last part.

"It might just happen one day." I answered because I'll get Erza to pull some strings if Levy makes it through recruitment.

"What about you Wendy? Who would you like to go on a date with?" I asked with a grin on my face seeing as how her face immediately went red.

"W-what?! A-a date?" Wendy asked embarrassed by the idea.

"Right, I forgot how young you were. Okay, let me rephrase the question then. If there was one person you would like to 'hang out' with, who would it be?" I asked, already having an idea of who it was.

"Probably Romeo then, he's very nice." She smiled, red head to toe.

"Aww you're so cuteee!" Levy and I both fawned. She was a little cutie.

"RECRUITS!" Someone yelled, someone's voice that I knew pretty well by now. It was Grays. We all turned around to be greeted with him and the rest of the trainers. "We're going to take you to the tech room. I forgot to mention how we would also need to train you on hacking." He laughed sheepishly, which was kind of cute in my opinion. I slapped my head with my hand, he's your captain Lucy, let's not think about this.


End file.
